My Angel, Sweet and Dead
by randomnightmare
Summary: With all the nightmares and tension around. She just can't help the thought of the person she loves is the person who kills her, savagely, mercilessly, cruelly..


I walk down the halls mutely with my hand against my chest. The other hand at my side limply as if I had no bone in it. Feeling my heartbeat I walk even slower as the beating gets faster. I can hear it now, more vividly as each step I take the light from the one door shines brighter. It's calling to me, it's saying my name, its saying "come to me my angel, come to me" my white dress moves slower than I do as I take shorter steps.

Reaching for the gold knob I twist it slowly and gently thinking it's going to brake under my hand, as I turn it with ease it makes a stretching sound. Hearing a soft shuffling I know exactly where the person is in the room, by the window; trying to escape? No, he told me to come, he was calling me, urging, persuading me to come into this room. For what though? For him to leave, no, no it can't be. I push the door slightly so there's enough for me to walk in. Before me I am now in the picture. A beautiful picture, like from a famous painter it's like a master piece.

It's just like Heaven, just like I had imagined countless times before. A white room, all its contents white. White furniture with great details sketched into it. Beautiful laced covers and pillows for the white bed as it is accompanied with a white draper with sparkling diamonds hanging off the ends. The walls are plain white though but still having its charm. But everything in it-it's so fancied, so gorgeous. Just like Heaven, just how I dreamed.

I take in the picture, is this a dream, no it can't be it's so… real. I blink, and that's what leads to my demise. I looked everywhere what just happened? Left to right, I even look behind my shoulder just to turn to the same sight. Everything was now covered with crimson liquid. I touch it; it's thick, rich like it's just been put on. I gasp as the liquid touched my pale skin, I first felt discussed then a tingle went through my body. It felt so..

Good.

So soothing.

So lively.

So tasteful.

I shake my head, no. Hold on; hold onto your sanity, you must hold on. Lowering my hand with the crimson liquid on it I smear it on what's closest to me which is the draper. But it doesn't come off. I started to panic and find somewhere else to whip it off.

No there's nothing, I can't it just won't come off. Soon I close my eyes and hold my head. As I slowly open my eyes I looked around, what just happened, again? Everything is no longer what it used to be. Everything was not white, nothing was white, and I could see nothing that was white, not even a speck. It was just all red now, everything red. I panic even more and lose my balance. On the floor I gasp I'm sitting.. in a pool of blood. I squirm but to no prevail I can't get up.

I close my eyes tightly hoping that the scene will change like every time it did before. But to my dislike nothing changed. It all stayed crimson, I try to scream, I try to talk even a little murmur.

But nothing came out, nothing not even a little sound a crock. Suddenly I can't move, I feel as if I'm paralyzed right in the spot. I can't move, make a sound, and I can't even breath. Gasp for air, but nothing come in my hands try and move up to my throat but they don't. my body is betraying me leaving me to die in misery. But suddenly I can move, I made a sound, and my breathing went back to normal.

But everything stops.

Drop.

Drip.

Drop.

Something falls on my cheek. My right hand moves to my right cheek as I look at what's on it soon I realize its more blood. I look up; blood is on the ceiling to. NO.

NO.

NO.

GET ME OUT OF HERE!

My mind screams.

I clutch my head no, no please stop.

Please, please stop, I beg of you.

"Please stop I beg of you."

I hear a tight whooshing, when I look up I blink, I blink again. It's a sword. I can see my reflection. My cheek, it's clean. Everything is white in the reflection. Everything is white. Then I look at the ground without using the sword. But everything is red… confused I look to the side of the sword and see feet. My hope rises as I slowly look up. I name each part of the body as my eyes pass it. Then finally, my gaze meets with another pair of eyes. Godly eyes, the eyes of a God, a real God graced me.

My mind screams.

I try and talk but nothing come out and when I get a word out the vomit of crimson muffles it out.

"Angel you've found your way."

-

**My Angel, Sweet and Dead.**

**Chapter One**

**Why, Hello There**

**-**

Abruptly I sit up from my bed. I feel hot and my thirst is unbearable. My mouth is dry, when I try and say something to hear my own self. I feel like I vomited. I look at my hand in the dark; my eyes still haven't adjusted to the light yet. But suddenly through the moonlight that shined through my window I saw a reflection.

I gasp.

Hurriedly I turn on the lamp light and to my suspicion, nothing is there.

Nothing, no blood, my hand is clean.

I laugh to myself. What? Did I just hope to see blood come out of my mouth after I wake up? Damn.

I wipe the sweat from my forehead; I suddenly realized my thirst for water, anything I can drink really. I quickly get off the bed and hurry to the kitchen and drink straight from the sink, no glass no nothing.

While walking, I only take steps when I hear the clock tick.

Tick, step.

Tock, step.

Tick, step.

….

I suddenly stop, what happened to the clock? What happened to it ticking and tocking. How am I suppose to walk back to my room without it's help? Shaking my head I laugh at myself for the second time tonight. I don't need a clock to help me walk back to my room.

But then, I can't move. Trying to use my right leg, but it just won't budge, neither would my left one. I start to panic as I try and reach for the light.

Just a little closer, just a little.

As the lights turn on I am relieved. There's no blood no crimson or white room. I'm in my apartment by myself. But the clock, why won't it tick? I try to move again but to no prevail do I move, what's wrong? What happening? I take a deep breath and try again. I move to my delight.

Walking to the grandfather clock in my house I see that the clock itself has stopped. I look into the kitchen and see that on that clock it 3:24 I look back to the grandfather clock, its 12:35.

Strange. I just heard the clock ticking before, like three minutes ago then why did it stop then? I look at the transparent part of the clock it's still ticking though, I just can't hear it..

I shake my head and I hear the ticking, what just happen?

A knock on the door scares the living daylights out of me. How would be at my house at 3:25 in the morning. I stop, the grandfather clock read 3:35 not 12:35 I shake my head. No no, what's happening.

As I approach the door I hold my breath. Please don't be _him_. Please out of all people, not him. I exhale and then inhale as I open the door, I feel it shatter under my grip but I look again no it's fine.

My dream, what's happening?

A cough brings me back into the real world. And I meet another gaze. I sigh, it was him.

"Sakura, why are you up? You should be in bed resting." If I wasn't so caught up in things I would have picked up the concern in his voice but yet, I didn't.

"I woke up from another dream, again. If I should be resting, why are you here to wake me up?" Annoyance was in my voice and then I regret it, he's only trying to help. I'm just cranky.

"You said my name Sakura. No, you more like screamed it and since I am your neighbor, I'd hear it.." his voice was smooth, it was like he was just ordering a drink at a bar. Like nothing was happening. Emotionless, feeling nothing at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't' mean to wake you. I'm oh so very sorry." I think he picked up the guilt that was in my tone because his expression lightened.

I couldn't help but look at the ground. I told people about my dreams. Just not the person I saw in them. I never told anyone the only person who knows is me and only me until I can actually open up again.

"Here, how about I go and you can rest up, you look.. tired." His voice still had the concern in it, and this time I picked it up. I clenched my teeth, no please, not another who feels sorry for me. I don't need anyone sympathy anymore, not now at least.

"No Sasuke, I'm fine. I was well wondering.. can you stay? With me…" Feeling his stare I looked up to, looking at each other seemed like forever. But I was sadly disappointed how we didn't look at each other like we used to.

When we were more than just friends. Slightly sighing I made a noise. He didn't change his facial expression but I can tell he wasn't paying attention. He nodded and I stepped aside letting him in.

WE got comfortable on the couch as we sat silently. This is great company. The ticking stopped, but I don't think Sasuke noticed.

"Sasuke, did the ticking of my clock stop or is it just me?" I said, a little scarred what would happen this time? But Sasuke didn't even look at me or even care to answer. I asked again but he didn't move or talk.

"SASUKE?!" I said a little irritated.

"My angel, my sweet sweet angel. We meet again. And I'm glad to see you once again. My have you've grown beautiful. I can't wait till that time is here again. I can't wait to hear you scream my name. there's-" a voice says. It wasn't Sasuke's voice, but somehow it was. But I didn't want to believe that. Why was he saying that no please, not now. It was happening in my dreams but now in reality too, no. it was just a cruel sick joke Sasuke was playing on me.

Plus, how could he know that he was the person I was dreaming about all this time.

The person that'd rip me up and hang me like a prize.

The person that would show me the light and take it away from me in an instant.

The person that I fell in love with, once again.

-

**Okay, so I just whipped this up out of nowhere. I was bored; give me a brake so here's my second story! Enjoy please. Oh and like most people I actually haven't quite pictured the ending to this yet so it'll take time for the story to develop just as I like. And this actually, is just a trial story. So if people really don't like it I'm just not going to finish it. So you're comment are crucial! So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Till next time. Happy holidays! ;D**


End file.
